youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Hambone Vivian
'''-Vivian' Hambone was born into the Vivian Pack on March 15, 2006. His parents were Sunray (the Alpha Female) and Scout (the Alpha Male). He had three litter mates called Youssarian, Thunder CatandTwilight, sadly twilight was predated as a pup. They lived in the group for two years, in 2008 their mother Sunray died followed by their father Scout. Their brother Drew took dominance next to a female that joined the group. When he died and the female disappeared, his older brother, Izit took over as alpha male, but it didn’t take long until most of the pack members left or died. They split from the remaining pack members. Thunder Cat, Hambone and Youssarian left on roving. After several days, they teamed up with three lonely females called Shatter, Fathom and Jay and a teen male called Timber. -Young Ones After several fights, Youssarian become Alpha Male, Thunder Cat left to later form the Scooters pack. When Youssarian was injured, Hambone took the chance and attacked him taking the position as alpha male. As Youssarian couldnt mate with shatter, in summer she gave birth to Hambone's pups. The litter consisted of five pups, Bucken, Tony, Mozart, Shakespeare and Big Will, sadly Bucken and Tony didnt make it to adulthood. After the pups were born, Youssarian challenged His brother for dominance, and Youssarian won the fight, Hambone was back to being a subordinate male and received his scar above his left eye which marked him for life. Hambone challenged his brother many times, but he couldnt win. Next winter, Hambone left the pack in search of mate, he roved at the commandos and snatched a female called Jewel. They found a den and established a small territory, but unfortunately Jewel couldnt survive the harsh winter and Hambone made his way back to the Young Ones. When shatter gave birth to her third litter that consisted of Dingo, Zero, Swift Kill and Silver Hambone was left to babysit them with Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior's company. He started a random den move trying to save the pups from an 'unknown danger' and sadly silver drowned while trying to cross the river. Rocket dog, Junior and Hazel showed maturity carrying the pups back to the den. Next winter the pack split in two halves but they reunited later. When the new litter was born, the pack split. One half led by Youssarian and Mozart and later Frost and the other by Timber and snow, the half with the pups. Timber left snow with the pups to look for a mate so Hambone served as alpha male, this would be the last time he could be alpha ever, at this time shatter died. When the pack reunited Hambone fought to keep dominance but his brother beated him and was forced to take a subordinate roll, and Frost won over snow taking alpha female rank. After a few weeks Hambone started a den move but Youssarian and the others came and carried the pups back to the den, a week later he started the den move again but this time he could finish the den move although one pup was abandoned. Other time he was babysitting the pups but he left them alone to go roving, luckily Rocket dog returned, in winter the group of roving male mated with many females incluing hambone's daughter Mozart. Next Spring they all gave birth Mozart was kicked out by Frost and never managed to rejoin so she died of starvation. A weeks later Shakespeare was left babysitting the pups alone when the Scooters made a den attack he protected the pups and was attacked by Thunder Cat, thunder cat hurt shakespeare bad, in the night he was found dead. When the Young Ones came back they went into battle and fathom the beta killed the Scooters' alpha female Raven, that will damage the Scooters permanently.A week later Hambone went roving into the scooters territory but he wasnt successfull and this time the scooters chased him away passing the territory limit, unconsciously Hambone ran until approaching the den guiding the Scooters there, all the pack members were ready to fight but rarely Youssarian one of the oldest wolves didnt attack and he howled the retreat, Youssarian was not wrong in not attacking, the Scooters were infected with a fatal disease, Rabies. Hambone started a den move to save th e pups not fighting with the Scooters and get the rabies, helped by Rocket dog this time the den move was useful Youssarian followed and then the rest of the pack carrying the pups to a nearby den, sadly one of snow's pup winter died during the moving and one frost's called current was abandoned, the rest of the pups saved.The following days Youssarian and the patroling party left Hambone, Snow and the infected Ebony in charge of the pups when two coyotes passed around the den, Hambone barked the alarm but didnt give chase so the coyotes stayed around. When one of the coyotes got too close to the den Snow gave chase, in the other hand Hambone left the babysitting duty to go roving at the whiskers. Ebony couldnt stop a coyote and one of them kille Rush. Meanwhile Hambone wasnt successfully at roving so he made his way back to the Young Ones. Two weeks later the pups were playing around the den when the vicious commandos attacked the Young Ones wanting to expand their territory, Rocket Dog and Swift Kill took some of the pups away, while other pups stayed in the main den with Super Furry Animal and Beaker. The Young Ones were loosing they ran off in different directions making a big split, the commandos get half of their territory. The pack divided in two halves, one consisted of Rocket Dog, Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill, Finn, Phoenix, Drew, Baker, Miles, Avatar and five of the pups called Sonic, Petal, Daisy and Archer, this splinter half is known as the Sequoia. And the other half integrated by Youssarian, Frost, Hambone, Big Will, Snow, Ebony, Fathom, Fang, Tiger, Super Furry Animal and Beaker, and five pups Seacrest, Oriole, Tide, Canis and Lupus. The following week a flood hit the den and a part of the young ones old territory that now belongs to the commandos, burned. After a few months a group of scientists came and Youssarian and frost were sedated and tagged with radio collars for being the alphas. Later Hambone left in search of them but with any success later Timber left and found them. Hambone followed. Later the people settled cameras around the den, they started ignoring them and trusting the humans as they broght them food. The following week hambone went on roving at the whiskers but was chased away, the he attempted again with fang when a storm started, a lighting started fire burning the whiskers territory they ran away to safety. -Whiskers When mating season approached Hambone teamed up with Timber and a Sequoia male named Finn to go on roving, and visit the Whiskers. The adult males were out roving too and the three males easily emigrated into the group. They seemed to have gained acceptance in the Whiskers pack, and it appeared that Hambone had another chance of being alpha male again. Then next week the Whiskers males, however, had then returned to the group and attacked Hambone, Timber and Finn. A group of Whiskers males killed Finn while another group viciously surrounded Hambone. Luckly the males allowed him to flee and chased away Hambone and Timber. Hambone went to rest in a nearby den, but he was mortally wounded. He died that night of Januray 13, leaving Timber to return to the Young Ones alone. Hambone's Litters: 'First litter with Shatter' Shakespeare, Mozart, Big Will, Bucken and Tony.' ''' Family: Mother: Sunray Father: Scout Brothers: Youssarian and Thunder Cat Sisters: Twilight Grandmothers: Vivian and Cazanna Grandfathers: Aragorn and Basil Category:Content Category:Biographies